The Wedding
by starfirefan4ever
Summary: Starfire is kidnapped by Killer Moth. He contacts the Titans and demands that..Robin marries Kitten and the others be part of the wedding part? RobinXStarfire
1. The News

_**The News**_

It was a typical morning at the Titan Tower.

Raven was drinking herbal tea while Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games when Robin came downstairs.

He started making breakfast when he looked around and noticed that Starfire was not there.

"Hey," he asked nonchalantly, "Where's Starfire?"

"Probably still getting dressed."

"Probably walking Silkie."

"Probably feeding Silkie."

"Probably playing with Silkie." Came the answers.

Robin smiled and shook his head.

Starfire loved her little pet silk worm.

They were right, she probably was with Silkie.

And he didn't think anything of it, that is, until about two minuets later when the big, ugly face of Killer Moth appeared on the TV.

"Greetings Titans," the giant bug/man said with a grin.

"Moth," growled Robin, "What do you want?"

"Oh just a small favor," he replied slyly.

"I wish for Beast Boy to be," he paused, in which all of the titans protectively circled around Beast Boy.

"I wish for Beast Boy to be the Ring Bearer."

"Never!" shouted Beast Boy, "Wait, what?"

"And I want Cyborg to be the best man, and Raven to be the best maid," (don't know what the head bridesmaid is called! LOL)demanded Killer Moth.

"For who's wedding?" asked Raven suspiciously.

"Why for my Kittens of course," said Killer Moth, with a huge grin on his face.

Robin sighed with relief while the other titans started fuming.

For Robin, it meant that Kitten would stop liking him, but for the others, they had to take place in a villains wedding!

"There is no way that I'm being a best man for the creepy spider dude!" shouted Cyborg.

"Ditto, except for Kitten," agreed Raven.

"Oh but Cyborg, Kitten's not marring Fang. That's were Robin comes in. He will be marring my daughter today at three o'clock!"

Robin fainted.

After Raven had waken him up, he started shouting about how he would have to be insane, there was no way he would, blah, blah, blah.

"Oh but Robin, if you don't marry Kitten, what will happen to Starfire?" asked Moth in an innocent voice.

"What have you done with Starfire?" growled Robin, his cheeks growing red with rage.

"Here, see for yourself," and with that, the camera that had been trained at Killer Moth, suddenly showed Starfire.

She was lying on the ground, in a hogtie, gagged, and blindfolded.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed.

"Tut, tut," said Moth. "Kitten doesn't yet know about the wedding, or Starfire. I was planning on surprising her. But if you don't go through with this, and do exactly as I say, than I will hand Starfire over to Kitten. And you know how she feels about her. I'm sure she would do much worse to Starfire than I ever could."

Robin clenched, and unclenched his fists. He could feel his blood boiling. But there was no doubt in his mind that he would have to go through with this wedding. No way would let Starfire fall into the hands of Kitten.

"You have a deal," he said menacingly.

"All right than," said Killer Moth, pleased.

"Go out to your mail box, and you'll find a package. Open it, and press the big red button, all of you, at the same time."

And with that, he disappeared.

The titans followed his instructions, and opened the box in the main room.

They all held their hands right above the button.

"For Starfire," whispered Robin.

"For Starfire," the other three echoed.

Than they pressed the button.


	2. The Proposal

_**The Proposal **_

All the Titans pressed the button at the same time. At first nothing happened.

"Looks like it's a dud, maybe we shou-" Beast Boy started to say, than was cut off when they all disappeared from the Tower, and reappeared at Killer Moths lair!

"Welcome Titans!" said one Killer Moth, standing above them.

"Are you ready to see Starfire?"

"Yes!" they all shouted at once.

Killer Moth grinned evilly, "Sorry, you'll just have to wait until after the ceremony!"

And with that he turned to Robin.

"Are you ready to go propose to your bride-to be?"

"Never," he spat back venomously, "But for Starfire, I'll suck it up."

"That's the spirit," said Killer Moth, happily.

"Oh won't Kitten be so happy with me?"

He left the other titans in the room, guarded closely by many mutated moths.

All that Robin could think about, as he was being led up the stairs, was Starfire.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

Either he married Kitten, or Starfire would die. He didn't know what was worse!

Just than Killer Moth broke his thoughts, "Well, here we are, Kittens room. Now I want you to knock on her door, and when she answers it, get down on one knee, and propose!"

"But I don't even have a ring!" Robin argued, stalling for time.

"Oh that's right, here," said Moth, handing him a glittering diamond ring.

"Stole it just this morning," he said proudly.

Robin painfully walked over to the door.

He slowly raised his hand to knock, and when he did, it was slow and forceful.

Kitten screamed, "Just a minuet!" and much banging around was heard.

Than, after what seemed like an eternity, she flung open the door and gasped, "Robbie-poo! What are you doing here?"

Robin forced himself to get down on one knee, as much as it pained him.

"Kitten, will you…."

"What are you saying Robbie-poo?" asked Kitten eagerly.

"Will you…marry me?" asked Robin.

He forced a small smile to his lips, even though on the inside he was screaming. "!" screamed Kitten.

Down in the basement room where the other titans were being held, Cyborg covered his ears, "Poor Robin. I think she accepted."

"Drat," said Beast Boy.

Back upstairs, Kitten was jumping up and down, and hugging Robin all over.

She had already thrust the delicate little ring onto her finger.

"Oh Robbie-poo! This is so unexpected! I'm glad to see that you've finally gotten over that nasty little Tammy Girl!"

Robin's blood started to boil.

Just than Killer Moth stepped out from the shadows.

"I've already arranged for it all honey!" he said proudly.

"You shall be wed at three o'clock this afternoon."

"Oh daddy!" cried Kitten with delight.

"And I've already arranged for a Ring Bearer, Beast man, and head Brides Maid!"

"Oh daddy, WHOO?" shouted Kitten, jumping up and down.

"Beast Boy will be the Ring Bearer, Cyborg shall be the Best Man, and Raven shall be the Brides Maid. And don't worry my dear, they won't try, or do anything funny. I've got a little….motivation for them."

"What is it?" screamed Kitten, eager with delight.

"I promise I will tell you tomorrow. Right now, we've got a wedding to prepare for."

And just like that, he led the couple down the hallway, to prepare for the wedding of the century.


	3. Hope

_**Hope**_

Robin was about to throw up.

Starfire had been kidnapped, and was being used as a hostage.

The ransom?

To have him marry Kitten.

Robin couldn't think of a worse fate.

And now he was in Moths secret church, with Kitten, rehearsing for their wedding.

Kitten was acting like one of the ladies on the TV show _Bridezilla_!

She was fussing over every little thing.

Beast Boy was carrying the pillow wrong.

Than Cyborg wasn't walking down the aisle right.

Than Raven wasn't looking happy enough.

Than Beast Boy had the rings off center.

Than Robin was slouching.

And on, and on, and on.

There was no end to her torture.

Killer Moth was beaming, so proud of his daughter. But what he had to be proud of, Robin didn't know.

The clock seemed to speed up, as all the preparations were made.

The rehearsal ended at 1:30, in which the bride retreated into her chamber.

The guests started to show up at around 2:30. All the hero's and villains were there.

Killer Moth had proceeded to invite all the villains, while Robin had been forced to invite the hero's via his communicator, or else Moth threatened to hand Starfire over to Kitten.

Kid Flash was the first to arrive. He walked over to a very unhappy looking Robin.

"So," he said, rather uncomfortably. "Looks like you to make a cute couple."

Robin just hung his head.

"Look man, I understand love," continued Kid Flash. "But why are you marring KITTEN? I mean, the girls a total nut-case!"

"I know, I know!" returned Robin. "I would rather be married to Madam Rouge right now! I think she'd be less dangerous! You see, I don't want to go through with this wedding, but there's a hostage involved."

"Who?" gasped Kid Flash excitedly.

"I can't tell you," hissed Robin, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one had overheard.

"Robin," said Flash seriously, "I can help rescue this person, now tell me!"

"Well…" said Robin nervously, than decided when he looked at the other hero's face."It's Starfire."

"WHAT?" screamed Kid Flash.

Everyone stared at the pair.

Robin started to sweat, what if Killer Moth found out that he had told about Starfire?

But Flash never broke stride. Without even pausing, or looking away from Robin, he said, "There's gonna be a dance at the reception! AWESOME!"

Robin breathed an inward sigh of relief. "I know right!" he played along.

After everyone else stopped staring, the two hero's continued their earlier conversation.

"That's right," whispered the Boy Wonder. "Killer Moth kidnapped her, than broke the news to me, that if I didn't d whatever he or Kitten said, then he would….he would,"

"He would…what?" asked Kid Flash impatiently.

"He would hand her over to Kitten, to do whatever she likes with her."

"You mean, Kitten doesn't know about Starfire yet?"

"Nope."

"So if Kitten found out that you were only pretending to like her, all for Starfire than….Oh! This is serious!"

"Exactly," said Robin miserably. "And I have to marry Kitten to save Starfire."

"Hey, you know what, I can help!" said Kid Flash excitedly. "I know a friend, and she'd be more than willing to help you guys out!"

"I don't know, I don't want anyone else getting hurt. And if you guys are caught, well than Kitten has a new chew toy!"

"Don't worry," insisted Flash, "With my friend, we'll get her out safe and sound!" And with that, he walked off confidently.

As he watched him go, all that Robin could think about was, "Starfire, there's help on the way. We have some hope!"

* * *

As soon as Kid Flash was out of hearing distance from anyone, he carefully pulled out his communicator. "Hey baby," he said with a smile when his friend appeared on the screen. "The titans need some help, it's Starfire." "What can I do?" asked Jinx.

(A/N: Right now Jinx and Kid Flash are dating, but in secret. Everyone thinks Jinx is still a villain, but she's really a spy/hero. Review : Kid Flash + Jinx = dating ~ Jinx is hero in disguise!)

* * *

**_I'm so sorry for getting out so late! Been busy with my other story! _**

**_POLL : Do you think Kitten should find out about Starfire or not?_**

**_Review and tell me!_**


End file.
